


Accidentally in Love

by Callica



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callica/pseuds/Callica
Summary: Regina meets Emma on a blind date gone wrong





	Accidentally in Love

Regina gave herself one last quick glance in the mirror as she heard the doorbell. She walked downstairs, opened the door, and quickly checked out her mystery date. He was tall, but not too tall, well built, clean-cut, and moderately handsome. She could've done worse. 

"It's really nice to finally meet you, Regina. Katherine had told me so much about you."

"Likewise. She hasn't shut up about you since I agreed to let her arrange this whole blind date thing." She replied with an eye roll. She loved her best friend dearly, however her constant need to stick her nose where it didn't belong was a quality Regina was finding harder to ignore. 

"So, shall we get to it then?" Robin asked in his thick accent. Regina could already tell this was not going to be an enjoyable date. She nodded curtly and turned to lock the door. Robin held his arm out for her to take, but Regina ignored it, insisting there was no need for his chivalry. 

The drive to the restaurant was silent and awkward. The radio played some strange tune unrecognizable by Regina. They pulled up to a quaint and sophisticated building, causing Regina to think twice about her premature judgement on him. He threw the keys to the valet, and escorted Regina to the door.

He held her arm as they walked in and made their way to the hostess stand. 

"Table for Locksley" 

"Of course, Mr. Locksley. Right this way." Regina followed Robin and the perky brunette hostess to a private table in the back. 

Either this guy is trying hard to impress me, or he is trying to show me how much money he has. Regina thought as she examined her surroundings. 

"My name is Ruby. And Emma will be your server. She should be over in just a moment to get you some drinks." 

After Ruby walked away, the awkwardness set back in. Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She scanned the restaurant, mentally marking every exit for when this date went south. She fumbled with her menu, reading and rereading her options until she was sure she had the entire thing memorized. Her eyes would occasionally flick up to see Robin staring at his phone, typing away. He appeared as bored as she did. 

"Where is that waitress?" Robin asked. He was fidgeting and looking around for someone to complain to. He seemed agitated, as if he didn't want to be there, and if Regina was honest, she didn't want to be there either. 

"I'm sure she is doing her best. It is opening night, after all. Half the city is here tonight!" Regina was a server in college. She sympathized with all of the staff tonight. 

She allowed herself to glance around at the decor. It was by far the most extravagant place she had been to in her brief time in Boston. There were chandeliers, golden accents glittering everywhere, and servers dressed in vests and bow ties. The prices were outrageous. Her attention was captured by the sparkling lights adorning the bar. It appeared that all who were present over there was having the time of their lives. Regina longed to be there or anywhere other than trapped here with Robin. His face was growing red as he tired of waiting, but as soon as he was about to open his mouth to complain yet again, a beautiful blonde approached their table. 

"Hi! I'm Emma, and I will be your server tonight. I am so very sorry that it took me this long to get to you. It seems as though half the city is in attendance tonight. Can I start you off with some wine?"

Regina was captivated by Emma's beautiful green eyes. They reminded her of springs spent back in Maine where trees and flowers blossomed to life. 

"I want a whiskey on the rocks. Top shelf. The best you have." Robin's voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"Of course, and for you madame?" Emma smirked in Regina's direction rendering the brunette of her ability to form words. 

"Uh, I'll have an Manhattan, and make it a double." With one more smirk, Emma was gone. 

"A double, huh? Are we already off to that bad of a start?" Robin glanced down at his lap. At first Regina thought she had upset him, but then she saw the dim light of his cellphone shining back up at him. She could no longer suppress the eyeroll that had been trying to break loose since they arrived at the restaurant. 

"Well, I was hoping if we had some alcohol there might be some actual conversation." Regina bit out. 

Robin's head instantly snapped up to meet her gaze. He looked to be a mix of shocked, guilty, and embarrassed. 

"I do sincerely apologize, my lady. I have a son. He's two and he has fallen ill. He is with my ex-wife in the Hamptons on holiday. She refuses to give me much news. I am leaving first thing in the morning to go to him."

"Go to him now. Don't let something as trivial as an awkward blind date keep you from who truly matters. Go be with him. He needs you, and to be frank, this night will be miserable for the both of us if you stay. It already has been."

Robin blushed and looked at his phone again. "Maybe we could try this first date again when I return? You are a beautiful woman, and I regret that our first meeting has went so poorly." 

Regina smiled. "You worry about your son first. You have my number. You may use it when he is well. Goodnight Robin."

Robin stood and fished out his wallet. "Thank you, Regina. Please do not let this table go to waste on opening night. Stay and have dinner on me." He placed a couple of large bills on the table. "I do insist that you take it. Even if you do not stay. It is the least I can do for spoiling the evening." Without waiting for Regina's answer, he turned around and was gone. And a moment later, Emma returned with the drinks. 

"You can take the whiskey back. It appears my date has other things to attend to tonight."

Emma smiled sadly as she handed Regina her strong drink. 

"I had a feeling you would need a little extra strength to make it through tonight," Emma said sitting another double Manhattan in front of Regina. "I saw the awkward tension and how much he ignored you. Don't worry, though. The second one is on me." 

Emma turned and walked away with the whiskey in hand. Regina watched her until she lost sight of her in the crowd around the bar. She smiled at the two drinks in front of her. Her night wasn't a total bust. A cute girl had bought her a drink.


End file.
